Not a Sacrifice
by BlanketsarePink
Summary: This is your sacrifice. This is his curse." Future ItaSasu.
1. Prologue

Minato Namikaze was upset.

Actually, he was more than upset. He was _pissed off_.

The Kyuubi had attacked Konoha just a few hours prior. Despite the little warning they had, they had managed to get most of the citizens to safety, and set up an able defense line. However, even with the many talented shinobi Konoha possessed, nothing had yet been able to stop the demon. It seemed that nothing would kill it.

But the Fourth Hokage felt he had a way- no, knew there was a way to end this. It came with a pretty hefty price, but many people had already paid the same price today. He would do this for them.

This was why he was a little upset that even now, with a way to end the chaos you could hear outside, he was stuck here discussing it with the village elders, Danzou, and Sarutobi.

"The Kyuubi has already devastated a good part of the village. It cannot be killed. To seal it is the only way." He stood and spoke heatedly to the seated occupants of the room.

"You have not fully thought out what you are doing-"

"These are people that I have sworn to protect!" Minato interrupted, his blazing gaze set upon the elder that had spoken.

"Even at the cost of your own life?" Danzou implored.

It was to Sarutobi he turned when he replied this time. "Especially at the cost of my own life."

Sarutobi had a grave, sympathetic look. "You are prepared to sacrifice yourself for this village Minato- nobody here questions that. But you must know that there is more than one sacrifice to be made here tonight." He did. "Who would house the demon? What person in this village would give their child for such a cause?"

The fire left him. Minato had been prepared for this question, but could not keep the somewhat resigned sorrow from his face. "I would ask no one to make this sacrifice- I will volunteer my own son."

Sarutobi's brow furrowed. "Minato-"

"No!" he burst out, frustrated. "This was not an easy decision, but it is the only one I can make." They were running out of time. "He will be a hero, don't you see? His sacrifice will be remembered for years." He looked deep into Sarutobi's eyes, begging him to understand, but before Sarutobi could reply, the elders cut him off.

"We will not allow you to place the Kyuubi into Naruto, Minato." The fact that the elders had taken this long to interrupt meant something had been decided between them, Minato knew. "Those responsible should also pay the price."

Minato felt his anger return, and went to reply, but it was Sarutobi who spoke. "There is no evidence that the Uchiha had anything to do with this."

"Even so," Danzou spoke smoothly and confidently. "Naruto will be an orphan if this works- who would keep an eye on him? Besides; the eyes of the Uchiha have the power to control the Kyuubi- who better?"

Minato gave an angry sigh. What he meant was that the Uchiha had never been trusted and it would be another thing to hold against them. This was not what he had wanted. But he knew, as another explosion shook the building, that this was not an argument he would win. "And just who would you have in mind, on such short notice?"

Danzou answered at once. "The head of the Uchiha family just recently had a second son- Uchiha Sasuke."

XXX

Uchiha Itachi was restless, as he sat on a small cot in a room lit only by the faint rays of moonlight that poured in through a small crack in the wall. In the _stone_ wall, seeing as they were currently in a small mountainside hideaway.

His parents had brought himself and his little brother here within moments of receiving news of the approaching Kyuubi. Most citizens were in similar hideouts; though almost none were as roomy as the head family of the Uchiha- there were five cramped stony rooms; an entryway, a storage room, two sleeping rooms (one of which was occupied by him and his brother), and a makeshift kitchen area (where his mother was speaking briefly to his father before he left).

However, even the stony walls could not hide the explosions that shook the earth. How on earth would it be able to protect them from the massive, fiery chakra he could sense overpowering the village?

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he found himself staring at the shifting bundle of blankets next to him; his otouto. His little, little brother, whose side he had not left since arriving here.

He marveled at the soft, pale skin and fuzzy hair nuzzled into the fabric. So fragile- so _fragile_- if the mountains themselves would crumble to the Kyuubi, what hope would Sasuke have? Sasuke, who was never supposed to witness such death and devastation. Who should not be able to hear the cries of dying shinobi just miles from where he lay. Sasuke was innocent; it seemed as though he did not fit into such a dark atmosphere.

Itachi wished desperately in that moment that he were older. He wanted to be a powerful ninja, who could destroy the Kyuubi and keep that innocence safe- not a weak little six year old who was hustled into hiding.

But even if it were not possible to destroy the Kyuubi, Itachi knew he would die before it hurt his little brother.

A sharp rapping from the entryway pulled him out of his thoughts.

Who, he wondered, would _knock_when the Kyuubi was attacking?

When he heard his father greet ANBU captain, his curiosity rose. It must have been important news if an ANBU captain himself brought it. With a glance back at the small bundle, Itachi left the room and pressed himself silently against the door to the entryway and listened.

He did not like what he heard.

XXX

Hatake Kakashi sighed.

Of course, he had already figured he would be in for a long day when the Kyuubi showed up and started attacking Konoha, but he had anticipated battles.

He didn't think he'd play the devil's messenger. And gatherer.

But at least it was an end.

He glanced at the shinobi around him as he walked up to a well concealed and thick doorway. Two ANBU squads. They were surely prepared for resistance; and he was sure the Uchiha clan head and mistress would not be so keen to give up their newborn son. He read the name on the short scroll from the Hokage- Sasuke. Huh. He'd heard you got attached to things once you named them…

He paused at the entrance before knocking sharply. He was not surprised when the door was answered almost instantly.

After all, he thought, you'dneed a pretty good reason to knock at a time like this.

"Is there something I can do for you, Hatake Kakashi?" It was Uchiha Fugaku who had answered, a slightly suspicious look on his face as he took in the surrounding ANBU.

"I'm afraid it's more of what your son can do for us," Kakashi replied solemnly as he took a step forward. "Perhaps we could discuss this inside."

Fugaku opened the door slowly and allowed him entry. He saw a worried Mikoto as he entered the bare entryway, wringing her hands in confusion. He gave a mental sigh this time. He always got the good jobs.

A few moments of awkward silence followed the closing of the door, as they all stood uncertainly. It was Mikoto who broke the quiet.

"What do you want with Itachi? What could he possibly do for you?" Her voice did not tremble, but it was wary with concern.

"It is not Itachi we want," Kakashi replied in a strangely pleasant tone for the situation and time. "It is Sasuke." He held the scroll out to Fugaku, who took it in confusion. Mikoto read it quickly with him over his shoulder. Their bodies both stiffened in shock upon finishing. Tense moments passed.

"No," Mikoto said instantly after a few seconds. "Absolutely not. Not my son. My son! Who are you to ask this of us? He's not even a year old!"

"Mikoto!" Fugaku cut off her desperate tirade. He had a thoughtful yet solemn expression on his face. "Who are we to deny them?"

"Fugaku, what do you-?" she looked desperate and confused.

"Can't you see? This could save the village. Our son's sacrifice would be known throughout the country. He would be seen as a necessary cost. A hero, even."

"What are you saying? This is a child! We can't seal the Kyuubi inside of _our_ _child_!"

Kakashi heard a slight scuffing from the hall, but paid it no mind.

"Think of the clan!" Fugaku said sternly. At this Mikoto quieted and looked at the floor in reluctant defeat. "For the clan, Mikoto."

Kakashi saw something sick in this, but decided it wasn't his place. He was just here for the child.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Mikoto turned away and muttered brokenly, "For the clan."

Kakashi could not believe how quick they were to give up their child. Shouldn't this take more consideration? He waited for them to ask him if the kid would survive, but all Fugaku said was, "He's in the last room on the right."

Before Kakashi could mutter some awkward sort of comfort, like a thanks, a sudden burst of chakra and explosion sounded from the back room. Instantly Kakashi was down the hall, ready to attack a threat. What he saw was the last thing he expected.

As he stood in the doorway, the ANBU who were outside along with Fugaku in Mikoto were instantly behind him. The sight presented would have made even the most battle-hardened shinobi pause.

A small child of no more than 5 or 6 years stood clutching a small bundle of shifting blankets to his chest, bathed in moonlight that streamed in through a giant fresh made hole in the wall.

This, Kakashi thought, must be Uchiha Itachi.

XXX

What Itachi heard was enough to make him physically ill.

At least two squads of ANBU waiting outside, he sensed. And why? To take away his little brother. To seal inside his fragile baby brother a terrible, bloodthirsty demon. If the Kyuubi was capable of defeating all the ninja Konoha had to offer, then how could his little Sasuke keep it imprisoned inside of himself?

Itachi could only see it tearing him apart; ripping him up inside, making him suffer.

Itachi would not let Sasuke suffer.

His parents had agreed only because of the power they would have available to exploit.

The Council had decided to use him because it would be more incriminating. The Uchiha had never been trusted…

Itachi would die before Sasuke was so selfishly _sacrificed._

_They_would die before Sasuke was so selfishly sacrificed.

XXX

This was not, Kakashi thought, what a six year old looked like. This is what a cornered wolf looked like when trying to defend its cubs. Uchiha Itachi's eyes were hard and black, an almost desperate sheen to them, and his face was blank and hard as stone.

Fugaku was the first to speak. "Mikoto, go into the kitchen and wait for us." She looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes to beg silently to stay, but his gaze did not waver from his son(s), and with a sigh she left quietly. When she was gone, he turned to Itachi.

"Itachi," he asked slowly, patronizingly. "Why are you doing this?"

Itachi's arms tightened around the warm, delicate bundle he held. "Because no one else will."

His voice was sure, and deeper than it should have been for such a young child. At least Kakashi thought so.

"Itachi, you don't understand what's happening. This is best for everyone. Put your brother down." Fugaku spoke calmly as if he truly meant what he was saying. The wary step back that Itachi took clearly said he didn't agree.

"I understand exactly what's happening, father." Itachi's voice almost seemed to hesitate a moment, as though he did not wish to say what was happening out loud, before gaining a hard edge. "The council wishes to place the Kyuubi within the Uchiha clan in order to alienate the Uchiha. You would allow it for the power it would provide."

Fugaku (along with more than a few others) stiffened in shock, before dropping the calm act. "Uchiha Itachi, you will end this foolishness _now_! Put your brother down!"

"I…" This pause was no hesitation; it was more as though he wished to be clear. "…_refuse_… to allow my brother to pay the price for the fear of his elders."

Six years old, Kakashi had to remind himself as he looked at the protective embrace Itachi held his bundle in. This boy is six years old.

"Fugaku…" Kakashi said quietly, his eyes not leaving Itachi. "We can handle this. You should go to your wife."

Fugaku looked as though he wished to argue for a minute, but with a sigh and tightening of his jaw he left to the kitchen. Kakashi turned to the captain of the other ANBU team. "I'll handle this. You and your team should go and make sure the path is cleared and safe."

The other simply nodded before making a few hand signals and disappearing with four others.

Kakashi took off his mask (not really supposed to…) and gave the four remaining with him a look that told them clearly (…even through the other mask…) to stay vigilant.

He turned to the young boy named Uchiha Itachi.

"Listen, Itachi…" he had thought about using a suffix, but since none (other than –san) seemed appropriate he decided to just leave it open, "I can understand why you're doing this. But right now, we've all got friends and comrades sacrificing themselves so that hundreds more might live. Thousands will die, many of them just as innocent as your brother."

Itachi's expression said clearly that he would kill thousands himself for his brother.

Admirable, Kakashi thought. Loyalty to one's precious people was respected by Kakashi- but he had to see the big picture. People had to be sacrificed, for the good of the village.

Once more hating the fact that he had to be the one to do this, Kakashi motioned to his teammates. Itachi did not miss this.

"The next person to enter this room will no longer have to fear the Kyuubi," he threatened, for the first time sounding a little unsure. A bluff; he knew that his comrades thought this as well.

Mikami, who had been on his team for 6 months, and was more than impatient to end this, did not stop. He ran in to grab the young Uchiha's arm.

What he grasped, however, was wood. Before anyone could even wonder at the fact that a six year old had just performed the replacement technique, a kunai had plunged straight into the back of Mikami's neck.

He knew that this moment would be imprinted in his mind for years.

A six year old Uchiha Itachi, crouched behind a dying man, shielding a small bundle from the spray of blood, eyes looking straight into Kakashi's.

Eyes that glowed without the aid of the moon- eyes that glowed red, with one swirling black pupil.

But the moment was over in an instant as the rest of the team ran forward.

Even then, Kakashi was amazed at how long it took to retrieve a baby from a child.

Uchiha Itachi leaped out of the hole in the wall, and ran for all that he was worth into the forest. His teammates immediately made chase.

Kakashi, who did not want to search a forest for any large amount of time, revealed his sharingan- and remained in the room. He turned away from the gaping hole to the space between a crib and a wall, where an exhausted Uchiha Itachi shielded a tiny bundle from prying eyes.

"…You did good," he said lowly, feeling he should offer some sort of praise or consolation for someone who had tried their best to protect something important to them. And despite understanding him, he wasted no time in knocking him out and retrieving the thing he came for.

XXX

On the way to the Hokage's tower, glancing offhandedly down into a bundle of _bright black eyes_ _and soft wisps of hair_, he was struck by an unsettling realization of what it was he was carrying; and a deeper understanding of what it was Itachi had found so worth fighting for.

He did not stop, however.

XXX

Uchiha Itachi awoke with a low groan.

And panicked.

He had failed. He had failed to protect his precious… how could he have… his otouto…

After about a minute of the devastating crush of his failure, he took in the continuing sounds of battle taking place not a mile away.

Slowly, he got to his feet.

He had not failed as a big brother, yet.

XXX

Minato Namikaze ran a shaking hand through his hair agitatedly.

For the last hour, he had been preparing. Trying to sort whatever it was he could while he had the chance.

"I want you to come out of retirement, Sarutobi. I want you to be Hokage." He'd said earlier, after they had sent for the Uchiha sacrifice.

And despite a weary frown, he had nodded in agreement. It was the least he could do, wasn't it?

But there was more.

Naruto.

He had left as soon as he could to his house- to a small cradle.

He had held the sleepy baby, and rocked it back and forth. He must have spent a good thirty minutes, whispering to him, apologizing over and over again. Telling him about how much he had wanted to be there; how they would have played together, how he would have taught him everything he knew, how they would have sat in Ichiraku's and ate ramen for dinner every day. And how sorry he was that he'd never be able to spend that time with him. For leaving him alone. After his mother- his beautiful mother- had died giving birth to him, he'd promised never to leave him alone. But here he was, choosing to leave him.

"For you, Naruto," he'd whispered as a messenger informed him that the vessel had been taken. "I'll make this village safe for you."

Naruto had just looked up at him with the brightest blue eyes and let out a slurred giggle.

He then placed Naruto in his crib for the last time and left for the tower, to prepare the other sacrifice.

He arrived at the office without incident, and retrieved the soon to be container of the Kyuubi from Hatake Kakashi. Who was surprisingly pensive, even for the circumstances. Kakashi had handed him a bundle of blankets carefully, and when asked if there had been any resistance, had only replied with a muttered, "Not from the parents…" He did not expand when shot a questioning look.

But that was alright, because Minato didn't really have time for answers, and they wouldn't mean much to him in a while.

And so here he was, standing in front of a blanket covered table, confronted with a squirming, black-haired baby. He sighed, and grabbed the necessary utensils, forming seals on its stomach carefully, knowing that they would soon need to contain a monstrously powerful demon.

He finished rather quickly, and looked down at the child he had just marked to bear a great burden. Maybe… the fact that he was an Uchiha would help to prove the clan innocent of any involvement in the Kyuubi attack.

It wasn't much of a consolation, but still.

He turned to Sarutobi then, who had been standing silently in the shadows.

"Sarutobi… I have already asked much of you, I know. But please… Naruto…he'll be alone now. Could you…watch over him for me? Will you protect him, in my stead?"

Sarutobi looked at him, face full of sorrow. "Of course, Minato. You needn't have even asked." He looked out towards the window, at the darkened village. "I will make sure he is taken care of."

Minato turned back to look down once more at squirming, yet strangely quiet, baby. He was ready. Everything was ready. There was no more time, nothing more to be done. However… "I wonder… who will protect him?" he said softly.

His answer burst into the room moments later, closely followed by a few ANBU.

XXX

Before he could leap at the Hokage, Uchiha Itachi was grabbed from behind by two ANBU.

"Kakashi, Gai, what is going on?" Minato demanded, looking hard at them. "Why in the hell are you manhandling a_ child_?" He did not need this interruption. No time was left…

Itachi had relaxed for the moment, seeing that he was caught. Kakashi sensed that he might be planning something rather than giving up, and held tight.

"This child," Gai said dramatically, "killed two guards on his way in here."

Minato looked surprised. "Who are you?" he asked the black haired boy.

Itachi's eyes were downcast. He did not answer, and instead said quietly, "…give me back my brother."

"This…" Minato looked at Kakashi. "This is the resistance you spoke of?"

Kakashi nodded, avoiding his eyes. "…Uchiha Itachi."

Minato studied his face for a few moments. A strange look passed over his features, before he spoke. "Let him go."

Kakashi and Gai exchanged looks before reluctantly releasing their hold on him. They did not move back, though.

Itachi looked up suddenly. "Please," he begged the Hokage. "Use me instead."

Minato blinked, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You are too old. It wouldn't work." No time.

"Please," he continued. "You can't do this to him."

"Would you think any different of him?" Minato asked suddenly, seemingly out of the blue. Itachi froze, and met the Hokage's eyes. An understanding passed between them. "Would you love him any less, if he harbored the Kyuubi?"

Itachi didn't hesitate. "Never."

"Then you should accept his sacrifice," Minato said finally, before turning towards the window. This wasn't enough. He wished he had more time to talk to the boy, but his time had run out. The room felt like it was spinning.

"This is your sacrifice," the boy said suddenly from behind him. "This is his curse."

"I hope," Minato said without turning around, "you never treat him as though he's cursed." It seemed as though everything was going so fast. Way too fast. With a final look at Sarutobi, he jumped out the window.

Sarutobi felt as though he had aged ten years in this single night. There was nothing that could be done, now. This was the end. Minato would be dead shortly, the Kyuubi defeated, and he would resume the position of Hokage. He wished he could alter things, but he could not. He turned towards Itachi after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," he offered. The defeated look of failure on Itachi's face did not change.

Itachi walked forward slowly towards where Sasuke lay, still shifting about agitatedly. Gai and Kakashi tensed, ready to stop him in case he grabbed the child and ran. Sarutobi just watched with a sad look on his face (_so sad_…). As soon as Itachi stood over him, though, Sasuke let out a squeal of delight and reached towards him, giggling.

"I… I'm not." He said determinedly as Sasuke grabbed hold of one of his fingers, attempting to suck on it. "He will still be my otouto. And I will protect him from everything… even the Kyuubi."

This did not stop him, however, from burying face in Sasuke's hair and crying silently when the battle ended outside and the seals on Sasuke's stomach shifted ominously.

xxx

A/N: Alright, I know that this was a bit rushed, especially towards the end, but I tried really hard (not much of an excuse, haha). Hopefully I will improve with the story. I do plan on making this a chapter fic, and I will most likely update monthly. I don't really travel outside the ItaSasu fandom, so I don't know if having the Kyuubi sealed in Sasuke is overused, but I've never really seen it here. Feel free to ask any questions.

Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. :)


	2. Author's Note!

Okay!

I just wanted to let anyone who still cared to know:

I am going to update this story.

...by the end of the weekend!!

I know you're all very, very excited... or pissed.

"BAP, why the hell did you update with an Author's Note? Why get our hopes up? Why should we believe you?"

Because I said so, that's why.

And, I'm sure (just, so absolutely _sure_) you're all thinking,

"Wow, you never used to sound this bubbly in your Author's Notes! Have the years changed you??"

No. I'm just WUI. (Writing Under the Influence)

So I'm not totally changed. It's the alcohol.

But, I was so excited, I had to let you know a couple of days in advance.

So, I don't know. There you go.

:)


End file.
